Phoebe Halliwell
*Chanda Lier |status = Alive |marital = Married to Coop Halliwell |title = *Charmed One *Queen of the Underworld |species = *Witch *Mortal (briefly) *Warlock (briefly) *Banshee (briefly) *Mermaid (formerly) *Goddess (formerly) *Valkyrie (formerly) *Spirit (briefly) *Genie (briefly) *Werewolf (briefly) |gender = Female |height = 5'2" |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |skin = White |children=*Unborn Son † *P.J. Halliwell *Parker Halliwell *P. Halliwell |siblings=*Prue Halliwell † *Piper Halliwell *Paige Matthews |parents= *Patty Halliwell † *Victor Bennett |grandparents=* Penny Halliwell † *Allen Halliwell † |active =*Premonition *Levitation *Empathy *Psychic Reflection |inactive =*The Power of Three *High Resistance |basic =*Spell Casting *Potion Making *Scrying *Mediumship |items = Book of Shadows |fear =*Being trapped in an elevator *Losing a sister *Losing a child *Becoming evil *Dating a demon |desire= Having children of her own |home = Halliwell Mannor |job = *Author *Advice Columnist *Reporter (on occasion) |loyalty = *The Charmed Ones *The Elders |first appearance = Something Wicca This Way Comes |last appearance = The Reason |portrayed by = * Alyssa Milano * Samantha Goldstein (10 years old) * Frances Bay (elderly) * Lori Rom (Unaired Pilot)}} Phoebe Halliwell is a character on The WB's Charmed. She first appears in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Alyssa Milano. History Powers and Abilities Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. **'Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. ** Astral Premonition: The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. **'Sharing Visions:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. **'Psychic Echos:' The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. *'Levitation:' The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. **'Super Strength:' The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. Her ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. ** Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. ** Power Channeling: The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeller to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Through the use of this ability Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. ** Power Replication: The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones which enhances their powers. * High Resistance: This ability is active when Phoebe is in unity with her sisters. It is also active while channeling the powers of another magical being. * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. * Summoning: Once she was able to summon a Trok Demon, without potion or spell. Abilities *'Advanced Combat:' To make up for initially only having a passive power, Phoebe took classes in self-defense. She also trained with Cole for short period of time. She eventually became the most effective hand-to-hand fighter out of all the four sisters. * Agility: Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, which was later enhanced because of her levitation power. Appearances References